


Someday Reach the Faraway You

by Ennuiwolf



Series: NayuRen Week 2020 [7]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Catching Up, Coffee Shops, Future, Future Fic, Gen, Musing, NayuRen Week 2020, Post-Canon, nayuren week, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ennuiwolf/pseuds/Ennuiwolf
Summary: On one rainy night five years in the future, Nanahoshi Ren catches up with an old friend in a coffee shop.
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta & Nanahoshi Ren
Series: NayuRen Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022395
Kudos: 13





	Someday Reach the Faraway You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Post-canon

It was a rainy autumn night in Tokyo when the door to the café was gently pushed open. He greeted the waitress at the door with a warm smile.

“I have a reservation under the name Nanahoshi,” he told her.

She nodded. “Right this way, Nanahoshi-san,” she said, guiding him to a table for two by the quaint window. As he took a seat, she offered him a menu. “Would you like to order now, sir?” she asked.

He shook his head gently. “It’s alright,” he told her. “I’m expecting someone.”

She hummed in agreement to that, going away to attend to other customers. In the meantime, the man she’d left behind adjusted his jacket slightly, brushing off the stray droplets of water that had found their way onto him somehow. As the rain outside continued to pour down, he cast a look outside, worry on his features.

“It’s quite a heavy downpour,” he murmured. “I wonder if he can make it.”

Ren pulled out his phone to check it, seeing no messages from the person he was eagerly waiting for. Of course, it was more than likely that he was either on his way or was deep in practice. Nevertheless, Ren sent him a quick message to remind him of their meeting and told him that he was already at the venue. Message sent, Ren placed the phone back down face first as he looked around the place, and his gaze fell to the opposite building to them.

Even though rain ran down the windows and obscured his sight, Ren had seen those posters long enough to know that the billboard was advertising Gyroaxia’s newest concert in the city.

Ren sighed softly.

It had been many years since LRFes had concluded and Gyroaxia had been declared the winners. Luckily, since it had been such a close fight then, all of the remaining bands had been picked up by different labels and had continued activities in Tokyo. It took them a bit of extra time, since winning LRFes gave Gyroaxia the kick they needed to run national and international tours right off the bat, but soon even Argonavis found themselves on their first nationwide tour.

Since then, Ren had quite forgotten what it felt like to see them in person, since their schedules almost never aligned. Whenever they were in Tokyo, it seemed Gyroaxia was elsewhere, and vice versa. Eventually, the years went by, and Ren couldn’t remember the last time he saw Nayuta in person, not through a screen.

Nayuta…

Perhaps it was this urge to see his childhood idol again that got him to reach out to Wataru, putting him in an uncomfortable position to get Nayuta’s number. However, because Wataru was his good friend, he managed to retrieve the number and Ren finally managed to contact the other vocalist.

And that was how this little meeting had been set, during a long-awaited break in both their schedules.

Ren took a deep breath to stall his quickening heart at the thought of seeing the man who had inspired him and who he had once called friend again. However, as he cast his eyes to the window next to him to see that the rain showed no signs of letting up, worry began to set in.

Perhaps Nayuta wouldn’t make it today?

Just as he thought that, the doorbell rang and Ren’s head shot up, craning his neck to see the door. A smile formed on his lips when he saw a familiar head of white hair walk through.

“Nayuta-kun!” he called the other over to him.

Nayuta walked over to him with an exasperated sigh, shaking off the droplets of water as he sat on the seat opposite him. “This had better be important,” he grumbled. “It’s raining heavily too.”

“Yet you still came,” Ren grinned, unable to keep the excited smile away. “Thanks for meeting me, Nayuta-kun!”

Nayuta sighed. “How the hell did you even get my number?” he questioned.

Ren took a deep breath. “It was hard,” he acknowledged. “You changed your number and didn’t tell me!”

“For good reason,” Nayuta murmured quickly.

“So I had to ask Wataru to get it from Kenta-san,” Ren continued. “Luckily he was so helpful!”

Nayuta gritted his teeth slightly. He’d certainly have a word with a specific glasses-wearing guy once he got back to his hotel.

“Anyway, it’s been a while, huh?” Ren sheepishly grinned. “How are you?”

Nayuta furrowed his brows. “Is that why you called me here?” he questioned. “To make baseless small talk?”

Ren blinked. “It’s been a while, so I wanted to catch up,” he stated. “Is that bad?”

“I know that’s not why you actually called me here.”

It had been that moment when Ren had actually looked at Nayuta, not at the spot on the wall right next to his head or the droplet of rain on his shirt collar, but actually at him. And what he saw, was not anger or frustration, but a simple question in those red eyes that he hadn’t seen in years.

Ren sighed heavily. “I-I’m sorry, Nayuta-kun,” he apologized. “I just wanted to see you again.”

Nayuta raised an eyebrow. “Is that all?” he asked, his voice steady and not betraying any emotion. Whatever else he perhaps wanted to say, he chose not to pursue it, instead just leaning back against the chair as the waitress returned to take their orders.

While he may have preferred to be elsewhere, he cast a quick look at the rain still falling outside and thought that maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to have a quick beverage, especially if it was with Ren.

“Argonavis is doing really well, you know?” Ren chatted happily as their coffees arrived. “Last month, we actually played at the Tokyo Theatre! It was where Gyroaxia performed last year, right?”

Nayuta gave a hum. “You finally played there, did you?” he commented.

Ren nodded fervently. “It feels like I’m one step closer to Nayuta-kun!” he said.

Nayuta scoffed gently. “You’re still on about that?” he complained lightly. “We already stood on the same stage together at DesFes.”

“I know,” Ren nodded. “But, it feels different.” He sighed heavily. “DesFes was fun, and doing the band has been fun since then, but I can’t help but feel you’ve continued to run ahead.”

“What the hell are you on about?”

“I mean…” Ren took a deep breath. “I feel like you’ve run ahead, and I want to catch up to you faster, so we can stand on the same stage again.” Nayuta continued to watch him over the rim of his cup. “It feels like there’s this…gap…between us, and I want to bridge it.”

“The gap is of our abilities,” Nayuta spoke up at once. “It’s only natural.”

“But I want us to be close again!” Ren protested. “Like we were back in college!”

“That was five years ago.”

“I know…”

Nayuta couldn’t help but soften at the distraught look on Ren’s face, the harsh words on his tongue dissipating and a sigh taking its place.

“If you want to reach me, then practice more,” Nayuta said, breaking the silence. “Improve your abilities, and you’ll reach me.”

Before Ren could say anything else, Nayuta’s phone buzzed with a message from Kenta, informing him that they had a meeting he couldn’t miss regarding their show later. “I have to go,” Nayuta excused himself as he rose up from the chair.

“Um, Nayuta-kun!”

Nayuta paused in his step, turning around to the other man. “What?”

“Can we meet again, perhaps?”

Ren was looking at him with those expectant eyes that he’d gotten used to seeing all the time when they were younger. And he was supposed to be a grown man now too.

Nayuta clicked his tongue. “You have my number,” he said to him, before exiting the café.

Ren couldn’t help but grin.

As he sat back and finished the last of his coffee, he thought about how neither of them had really said why they’d met. Ren hadn’t told him the real reason he’d called him out, and Nayuta hadn’t let on why he’d come in the first place.

However, right now, Ren could live with this.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 and the final one!
> 
> I absolutely love this prompt. I've had a small thing for post-canon recently, so I had fun playing around with this prompt.


End file.
